Of Shadow and Flame
by Oath of Oblivion 0
Summary: Prince Marth and his brother Roy were cast out of their kingdom during the war, and the continent of Lapiti now belongs to a demon. Now he must travel all the way across the continent to reclaim his country and his throne. WARNINGCharacters may be OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Shadow and Flame**

**Summary**

**Prince Marth and his brother Roy were cast out of their kingdom during the war, and the continent of Lapiti now belongs to a demon. Now he must travel all the way across the continent to reclaim his country and his throne. Super Smash bros. Melee/Soul Caliber cross over. PairingsMarthxCassandra and maybe some RoySopitia action. WARNING---Characters may be OC.**

_a/n- Hello current and hopefully future readers! This is my first fan fic, and flames are not welcome, but I accept them. If characters are OC, please e-mail me and let me know. Enough talk, let's get to the story!_

_Disclaimer-I don't own Soul Caliber or Super Smash bros. Meele._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Daddy, don't make me leave!"_

"_You have to go son, it's too dangerous. If you don't leave now, you will be killed like the rest of us. Now, Roy, be off!"_

"_Daddy!"_

Marth awoke from his slumber, his blue bangs sticking to his forehead. His breathing was heavy, and he was drenched in sweat.

'That dream again. It's been the same dream every night since this journey began. I don't understand why I-'His thoughts were interrupted by a noise outside his tent.

As a reflex, he automatically reached for his blade, Falchion. He grasped it firmly, ready to strike at any moment, then cautiously stepped outside the tent.

His sword arm relaxed as he saw that it was just his brother, Roy. Dressed in blue armor, as is the color of the knights of Altea(I don't know if that is their color, just humor me here!), his white pants and red hair were covered in soot, probably from the fire remains he was scattering throughout their camp site.

"Ah, your finally awake brother", Roy said without even looking up from the ashes he continued to kick around, "best you get your things gathered quickly, for we are leaving soon."

"Hn", Marth replied as he returned to his tent to gather his various things. "Where's our next stop?"

"Rome, I think", Roy said while picking a map up from his pile of things, "yep, Rome it is! It's about a days walk from here."

Marth groaned when he heard his brothers reply. 'Haven't I done enough walking?' he thought while snapping his cape back on. It was true, he had done a lot of walking on his trip from Altea. His father had ordered him out of the country at the age of 10, and told him to go as far away as possible never return. Since then, he and his brother had traveled across the whole continent of Lapiti, plotting on how to take back their kingdom from the demon, Abyss.

Marth, now a man of 16, had concocted the perfect plan to regain his kingdom.

Emerging from his tent with all his things in his pack, he found his brother all ready walking down the trail.

Marth sighed, "Roy was always the impatient one," he said to himself before running to catch up with his brother

_a/n- done! I had been working on this for weeks just trying to figure out the right thing to say. I know, it sucks. And It's short. But hey, the first chapters of stories always suck, don't they? _

_Don't worry, next chapter, The brothers met up with the sisters, and the action starts!_

_**Please review and tell me what you think! (If you can even think of any thing to say to this crappy chapter.)**_


	2. The Meeting

_A/n- Hello!! Second chapter!! Maybe this time I'll get more reviews than last time, but I am so happy that one person review last chapter, and that is, Volume-5!!!!! You are awesome, and I dedicate this chapter to you! Ok, chapter 2, coming' up!_

When Marth finally caught up to his brother, he noticed that something was wrong. A pack of birds were flying south, into territories where eagles were likely to nest. Being the skilled woods-men that he was, he immediately knew that danger was up ahead.

"Roy did you notice-"

"Yes, I did" Roy responded as he started to walk east.

"Well, don't you think that we should go check it out? Someone could be in danger!" Marth grabbed his brother's shoulder, causing him to turn around and face him.

"No!" his brother snapped back, "Damn it Marth, don't you know? We should not draw attention to ourselves, the whole country of Lapiti wants us dead!"

This took Marth by surprise. His brother almost never showed emotion. His face was always hidden behind a mask. It was unlike him to become so enraged in such a small amount of time.

"Roy, I know this well. But I would happily give my life if it meant to save my people."

'Great, I _hate_ it when Marth starts to act heroic.'

"Stop acting like your father! You will-" Roy's train of thought was interrupted by an air-splitting scream.

Roy started to run in the direction in which the birds were headed from. "No time to gloat brother, follow me!"

But little did Roy know that Marth was already half way to the place where the scream had emitted.

When Marth arrived at a clearing in the woods, he noticed two things, one, that Roy was a very slow runner, and two, that he was very lucky that I had arrived when I did.

Up ahead there where four figures, two male, two female. The female figures were apparently struggling, and judging by the 2 swords and shields that were held by the men, which were too small for them to wield, they were being robbed.

Marth wasted no time. Unsheathing Falchion, he charged in silently, hoping for a quick kill, and attempting to thrust his sword into the spinal cord of his enemy. Although light on his feet, he could help that his armor calked together as he ran toward the first man. The bandits ears quickly picking up the sound of clanging armor, he spun around, and quickly side-stepped the blow that would have killed him.

Drawing his own sword, the bandit clumsily swung it around, only succeeding in landing on his own bottom like a child who gets to dizzy. Roy, of course, had appeared by this time, and analyzing the situation, began a heated battle with the second robber.

Eventually both grew tried from fight these untrained savages, and were backed into a corner. What both brothers did next stumped both the bandits.

They cut themselves.

Pressing their blades against their fingers, blood started to trickle down their appendages. They then put their fingers on the blunt end of their blades, and with a quick flick of the wrist, a single blood streak was formed from one end of the blade to the other.

The bandit's eyes opened wide. They could only stare at the sight before them. Falchion and Durndral**_(what I'm calling Roy's blade)_** started to glow!

Falchion was surrounded by a black aura, while Durndral was engulfed in red light. Looking at each other and nodding in satisfaction, the brothers turned to the fear stricken pair, and with one quick lunge, drove their blades into the bandit's chests.

With Durndral protruding from his chest, the bandit howled in pain as he burst into flame, the inferno incinerating him and all that he held. Watching what happened to Marth's victim was simple awe-inspiring. All the shadows in the area seemed to converge on one target. Falchion. The man was suddenly covered in darkness, as if he had become a shadow himself. There was then a sickening crack, and as the shadows retreated from whence they came, the man fell limply to the ground, all his bones shattered.

The blood streaks then disappeared from their swords, and, as if nothing happened, both sheathed their swords and walked calmly over to the awe-stricken girls.

"Are you alright?" Marth was the first to speak up.

Hearing the man's soothing voice brought the sisters back from their thoughts. "Um, yes, were fine. Thank you", the one girl with short blonde hair and blue armor bowed, "we are in your debt."

"It was our pleasure." Marth bowed, returning the gesture. This made the girl's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"May we ask your names?" Roy stepped forward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of us", the other girl, dressed in red armor and blonde hair pulled back in a pony-tail, stepped forward in the same fashion, "my name is Sophitia, and this is my younger sister, Cassandra."

Marth smiled, "Pleased to meet you both."

"Now, we must be on our way." Roy stated before beginning to walk back down the path.

"Wait!" Cassandra cried out after him, "um, well…..how do I put this……uh, that bandit, the one that was set on fire, was carrying all of our stuff. We have no maps, no shelter, and no food. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"Could we travel with you?" Sophitia was tired of her sister's rambling, so she cut her off.

"Of course!" Marth began, "We'd be-"

"No," Roy stated bluntly.

"No? What are they to do brother? Wander around the woods and starve?"

"That is not our concern." Roy replied coldly.

"Yes it is brother," Marth said with a serious look at his place, "as the only heirs to the Alteain throne, it is our duty to protect everyone who lives in this country!"

Roy, his back still turned to the group, was silent for a few minutes. Then, after a silence that seemed like an eternity, Roy finally answered, "Fine."

"Thank you brother." Marth then turned to the sisters, "you can-" but apparently Cassandra had already heard, for she had embraced Marth in a hug. "Thank you," she sobbed, hot tears running down her face, "you don't know what this means to us."

At first Marth was surprised by her sudden actions, but he eventually returned the embrace and whispered softly, "Your welcome."

_A/n- BOOM!!!! Finally finished!! I had the worst case of writers block, but don't worry, I already have the next chapter brewing in my head! So pleeeeeeeeeeease review!!!!!!_

_-Triple O_


	3. The Lake

_A/n- Hey! What's up with this? I got 116 views, and 3 reviews! What is that?! Oh, well. Just review this chapter please!_

Cassandra was becoming quite irritating. And since the boy's mother died at the age of 4, they never really learned about said "women problems". The constant mood swings, the nagging about the boy's past, and the bleeding, what's with all the bleeding?!? Marth was once tempted to lead her down a different trail and strand her in the middle of the woods, but he was then reminded of his heritage, and quickly led her back to the right path, claiming it was a "mistake".

Yet no matter how irritated he got of her rambling, he couldn't help but blush when she accidentally grazed her hand against his, or bumped into him. Once, his thoughts being far off, he tripped over a root, grabbing the nearest thing to refrain himself from falling. That thing just happened to be Cassandra's hand. Taking her down with him, she landed on top of the blue haired prince, their lips coming dangerously close. Roy then cleared his throat, to remind them of the other twos presence, and both quickly recovered, saying apologizes, their faces resembling ripe tomatoes. After that incident both mutually decided to walk on separate sides of the trail.

As dusk fell, Roy announced that it was time to set up camp. Feet sore and, frankly sick with each others company, both younger siblings eagerly agreed. Finding a place suitable to make camp was a hassle. After about an hour of searching, Cassandra became inpatient, and strayed off, deciding that it would be faster if they split up.

Where's Cassandra?" Sophitia asked, noticing 5 minutes after Cassandra's disappearance that someone was missing.

Looking around, Marth found no trace of her. "Damn. The girl's more trouble then she's worth." Marth said to himself before turning around and beginning to back track.

"Cassandra! Cassandra!" Marth had been calling out her name for the last half hour. The moon had already taken its rightful place in the sky. Almost ready to turn back, he stumbled upon the first sign that she hadn't been sucked into the abyss. With an exasperated sigh, he walked in the direction of the small booted foot print. After walking a short distance, he came upon a body of water, the crystal clear water reflecting the face of a certain blonde haired girl. Shaking his head, he went up and touched her shoulder. Not expecting the human contact, she jumped up, startled. Apparently she jumped up to fast, for she fell backwards into the water, eyes opened wide, as her armor dragged her silently lower.

"Cass!" Marth yelled, diving in after her, forgetting his own armor. Seeing Cassandra laying at the bottom of the pool, Marth swam swiftly towards her, and attempted to swim back to the surface holding her in his arms. 'Damn! Too much weight!' He thought, unbuckling his own armor, and then working on Cassandra's. After successfully striping both of them of their armor, he was able to swim to the surface.

"Come on, breathe!" Marth instructed her, laying her down on the shore. 'Come on, think! Aha! CPR!' he thought brilliantly. 'Ok, remember the steps…' He covered her lips with his, breathing oxygen into her lungs, then pressing against her chest 5 times. **(Note: Do NOT try my CPR steps. They are most likely wrong, and will most likely kill the person.)** As he was repeating this process, a thought popped into his head, 'this would be a very awkward position if she chooses to wake up right now.'

Several repetitions later, she started to chough. "Yes!" Marth cheered in triumph, as she rolled over on her side, coughing up water. "Cassandra… Cass…" Coughing up the last of the water from her lungs, she rolled over on her back, and through her blurry vision, was able to make out a head of blue hair. "Marth… what happened?" she asked, still a little out of breath.

"You fell in the water, but don't worry; I got to you in time."

"Where…where's my armor?" she ask, not remembering anything due to the lack of conciseness.

"Shh… it doesn't matter now…" Marth replied in a soothing voice.

Picking her up bridal style, he began to walk back towards the path.

"But, I can-""shh… rest…" Marth interrupted. Closing her eyes, she let sleep over take her. And for once in a very long while, she felt safe in someone else's arms.

Nestling her head against his chest, her breathing became regulated and soft, leaving Marth the responsibility of explaining to Roy and Sophitia why he was carrying a wet and sleeping Cassandra in his arm's.

_A/N- WOOT! Done! The other chapter I've already typed out, but I won't post it until I get at least 10 reviews! Or unless I get bored and post it anyway. Please Review though!_

**- Triple O**


	4. Author's NoteIMPORTANT

Sorry to everyone who was interested in this story, but I have to stop writing it. I got into some really weird stuff on this site and now I have to quit. If you really want, when and if I write new chapters, I can send them to you via e-mail on your profile. Thanks for reading and understanding. See ya.


End file.
